


Baking is All in the Details

by Meatball42



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell (TV)
Genre: Baking, Crossover, Demon Summoning, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Christine’s cousin sends her daughter to learn to cook from the best. It has unforeseen consequences for the rest of the planet.





	Baking is All in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

Christine was just piping the last touches onto a tray of cookies with lifelike teeth sticking out of them when a sudden noise began at the kitchen window. It screeched like nails on a chalkboard.

“What is that infernal sound?” Rankle asked. He and Edgar were sitting at the table watching Christine work on her latest project. 

Edgar pulled aside the curtain and revealed a large, angry-looking crow that had perched itself on the base of the window outside. There was a scroll tied to one of its legs.

“Someone has sent us a message,” Christine said. “Let him in, Edgar.”

Edgar opened the window and the crow flew inside, landing neatly on Christine’s raised arm.

“Thank you very much,” she told it, untying the missive from its limb. “Now, why don’t you make yourself at home. I made a treat earlier today that I think you’ll like.”

The crow cawed and flew over to the table. Rankle hissed at it, and the crow screeched back, until Christine set a mouse-shaped seed treat in front of it.

“Now Rankle, our guest has come a long way. Let’s help him feel welcome.”

“He’s welcome to be my next meal.”

Christine shook her head indulgently at Rankle and unrolled the scroll. She read it silently to herself and rolled it back up with delicate fingers when she was finished.

“It looks like we will be having another guest,” she told Rankle and Edgar. “My cousin is sending her daughter to learn how to bake from me.”

“The girl will need nerves of steel to put up with this menagerie,” said Rankle snidely.

“Don’t worry about that.” Christine smiled as she fished stationary and her calligraphy instruments out of the drawer labelled ‘Stationary.’ “I’m sure there is nothing in my house that would unsettle a member of the Addams family.”

A week later, their house guest had arrived and had been settled into a guest room. The girl was about eight years old, but she was remarkable unflustered by the house and its inhabitants.

Christine was finishing up her treat for that evening. It was a raised pentagram made out of shortbread, with red velvet mousse colored to look like pools of blood.

“The trick is to keep everything cool while you decorate,” she explained. “I’m going to put this in the freezer for a few minutes, before I continue.”

Rankle sighed. He’d stopped bothering to ask who Christine was talking to.

The back screen door creaked open and closed, and then Wednesday came into the kitchen. She was wearing a black dress with a white collar, black tights, and black shoes. She fit in very well at Christine’s house, even before she held up a dead rabbit.

“What do you have there?” asked Christine.

“Dinner,” said the girl.

“Very good job,” Christine told her. “We can make a pie tonight! I’ll teach you how to make a beautiful traditional crust. How did you catch it?”

“With a snare. And some explosives. There are a few more outside.”

Wednesday smiled when Edgar looked up, sniffing, and quickly hurried out of the kitchen.

“Well, thank you for your hard work!” Christine praised her. “Millie, could you hold onto that rabbit until we’re ready for it?”

Millie opened the refrigerator door and reached out for the rabbit. She took it by the back feet and let Wednesday pet her slick skin before settling the rabbit in the fridge and closing the door behind her.

“Would you like the help me finish up this cake, Wednesday?” Christine asked.

Wednesday nodded. Christine knocked gently on the kitchen island and a footstool slowly walked over to Christine’s usual spot. When it was ready, Wednesday climbed up.

“This is the piping bag,” Christine explained, showing Wednesday hold to hold it. “It’s filled with black royal icing. Why don’t you make whatever design you like, while I make us some decorations?”

“Okay.”

Christine pulled out the sugar while Wednesday started icing, sticking out her tongue in concentration. Rankle curled up in a warm patch of sunlight and set to grooming.

It was perhaps fifteen minutes later when Rose slammed in from the front yard.

“Does anybody know what’s going on?” she shouted, as usual. “I was having some fun with the Labrador from down the street, and all of a sudden it got really dark and it started to thunder and lightening! I figured Christine was cooking something up.”

“I haven’t done anything that should cause a change to the weather,” Christine said to Rose. “I wonder what could have caused it.”

Wednesday giggled, and everyone turned to look at her.

Christine stepped behind her cousin to inspect the cake. “My goodness, Wednesday! You’ve summoned a demon.”

“Uhhhh, what?!” Rose shouted.

“That’s so advanced!” Christine hugged the girl. “Your mother will be so proud!”

Wednesday smiled toothily.

They all crowded around the window to watch the descent of their new friend to Earth.


End file.
